


Стилистический анализ

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ew, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Jealous De Sade, M/M, Mocking, but he absolutely hates the very idea of Arno working with Napoleon, de Sade helps, loads of flirting coming from de Sade, more flirting, working together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Арно пылок и нетерпелив. Маркиз очарован.





	Стилистический анализ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stylistic Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766865) by [Kalincka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka). 



> Перевод перевода! Французский оригинал того же автора − здесь https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712814
> 
> Написано по фразе из списка заявок с Tumblr: #25 «Мне нужен ответ, черт возьми!»

− Мне нужен ответ, черт возьми!

− _Du_ _calme_ , дорогой мой.  _Всё получает лишь тот, кто ждет._

Если голос де Сада и был сладок, словно мед, и мог, как правило, подчинять даже самых дерзких, на Арно эффекта он не оказывал. Ассасин расхаживал туда-сюда вдоль кушетки писателя, и тот с некоторым интересом наблюдал, как снова и снова он разворачивается, будто зверь в клетке. И правда, подумал про себя де Сад, видеть, как любимый убийца теряет терпение, было отчасти забавно.

− Почему на это нужно столько времени? − спросил Арно, бросая на него очередной раздосадованный взгляд.

− Ты должен знать лучше, чем кто-либо, что новости сами рассказывают себя во Дворе Чудес; и неважно, сколько продлится ожидание, они, несомненно, окончат свой путь здесь.

Де Сад, не поднимаясь с кушетки, театральным жестом указал на приемную залу борделя − удивительно менее запруженную, нежели обычно. Прекратив мерить пол шагами, Арно сложил руки поверх костюма. Черты лица под капюшоном чуть смягчились.

− Помимо прочего, − произнес маркиз, равнодушно разглядывая свои ногти, − можешь считать, что тебе повезло иметь доступ к моим связям. Не будь это ради тебя, я бы определенно не заботился, что там может случиться с твоим маленьким генералом.

Он не то чтобы намеревался подчеркнуть холодность своего тона, но презрение хлынуло из его рта, будто яд, когда он упомянул корсиканца. Что ж, по крайней мере, ремарка как будто приструнила Арно. Он слегка кивнул, и взгляд его устремился куда-то прочь.

− Я знаю. Но мне дорого время; Элиза утверждает, что нашла очередную зацепку по Жермену, и...

Остальное де Сад выслушал внимательно, вечно настороженный, но на пару мгновений позволил себе отвлечься. Сжав губы, он гадал, знает ли Арно, как пламенно звучат его речи, хотя с пылкостью, вложенной в эти слова, он относился к любому человеку, который был близок ему. Например, та привлекательная юная девушка, что сопровождала его, или этот невыносимый карлик-солдафон; маркизу повезло и очень льстило быть частью крошечного круга людей, которые заставляли голос его фаворита трепетать.

Внезапно в борделе возник человек в обносках. Арно прервал свои объяснения, поскольку, отпихнув его, нищий практически бросился к ногам маркиза.

− Гражданин! − воскликнул он, задыхаясь. − Я нашел...

Он поднял руку с тем, что оказалось запечатанным конвертом, и почти благоговейно передал его де Саду, который выдернул его снисходительным жестом.

− Так что ты там говорил, Арно? − начал он весело.

Ассасин бросил на него до приятного удивленный взгляд. Де Сад был необычайно доволен. С чарующей тонкой улыбкой на губах он указал на оборванца подбородком.

− Думаю, он заслужил награду.

Арно закатил глаза, и дружелюбия его − как не бывало. Приняв намек к сведению, он погрузил руку в поясной кошелек, достал пару монет и небрежно подбросил в воздух. Нищий поймал их с удивительной проворностью, к которой наверняка прибегал, чтобы хватать всё, что проходило сквозь его руки, и без дальнейших церемоний выскочил, наконец, вон.

Де Сад, нисколько не заинтересованный этой сценой, с характерным для себя любопытством изучал полученное послание.

− Можно? − спросил Арно, протягивая руку.

Маркиз поднял глаза, но обычная его усмешка никуда не делась.

− Конечно. Очевидно также, что и я ожидаю награды.

Зрелище заворчавшего и вновь принявшегося отсчитывать деньги Арно вырвало из де Сада сдавленный смешок, − что за _человек._ Истинное чудо.

− О нет, Арно. Награду иного качества.

− И какого же? Оружие? − огрызнулся ассасин.

Де Сада подобная недогадливость почти тронула. Он усмехнулся, в глубине его глаз проблеснула искра вожделения. Что за душа. Безответный, он просто недвусмысленно взглянул на фигуру в капюшоне; и румянец, который через пару мгновений окрасил лицо Арно, известил маркиза о том, что юноша понял его только сейчас. Он помахал письмом, зажатым меж двух бледных пальцев, и одарил Арно голодным оскалом.

− Иди и возьми его.

Прошло несколько секунд, за которые Арно досадливо осмотрел помещение вокруг себя, очевидно, разочарованный тем, что не может найти предлога отклонить предложение. Де Сад ждал, нисколько не беспокоясь. Его охватило дьявольское ощущение, прозванное среди людей успехом, когда мужчина перед ним опустил сапог на ступеньку, которая вела к его кушетке.

Совсем скоро, не меняя положения, маркиз сцапал оказавшийся в его досягаемости ворот. По-прежнему лежа, в то время как тело ассасина склонялось над ним, де Сад мог лучше изучить лицо, слишком часто сокрытое этим зловещим капюшоном. В особенности глаза. Вечно сосредоточенные, столь изумительного темно-карего цвета, они метнулись в сторону от его собственного взгляда всего несколько раз, − и он нашел это очаровательным. Неспешное дыхание опустилось на его губы, которые он развел в широкой улыбке.

− Де Сад. Письмо, − потребовал Арно, понизив голос.

И эта _интонация_ , − всё лучше и лучше. То, как приходилось ему создавать впечатление, будто это он контролирует ситуацию, будто он может делать что вздумается, лишь потому что носит плащ и призрачный клинок. Пытается вести себя, как ассасин, хотя на деле ассасин он лишь по крови.

Маркиз знал о существовании этих тайных обществ, об их идеалах и средствах для их достижения; он знал также, что если Арно обладал той же восприимчивостью, как и те, кто носил знак ассасинов, он не подчинил тело и дух всецело Кредо: Арно предпочитал использовать его ради отмщения, которого, казалось, всё продолжал искать; скорбь отягощала плечи юноши, будто он ожидал от братства чего-то большего.

Подобное отношение было если не уникально, то попросту _поразительно_.

− Так нетерпелив, − пожурил его де Сад, не отпуская от себя.

Он замолчал, чтобы восхититься, с каким искренним недовольством надулись губы Арно. Затем намеренно колким тоном спокойно добавил:

− И всё ради корсиканского командира.

− Я убежден, _маркиз_ , что не вам судить мои мотивы, − парировал Арно с равным сарказмом.

В это мгновение де Сад улыбнулся с большей нежностью, чем ему бы того хотелось, и позволил письму чуть скользнуть из хватки. Арно обладал этой пленительной способностью всегда удачно выкручиваться в зависимости от ситуации или людей; практически трогающая за живое гибкость, всегда ведомая его привязанностью. Тогда как большинство его товарищей в капюшонах действовали тактически, Арно следовал за своим сердцем. _Чарующе._

Маркиз отнял руку от воротника убийцы, чтобы ухватить его за подбородок, большой палец лег под нижней губой.

− Так загадочен. А знаешь, я бы мог порвать твое бесценное письмо в клочки.

− Но вы не станете.

Тут же сквозь складки повязки, прикрывавшей левую руку его ассасина, де Сад различил отражение свечей в лезвии. Ничуть не впечатленный, он согласно приподнял бровь:

− Верно, не стану.

С этими словами он притянул лицо, пойманное пальцами, к своим губам, довольный, что не встретил сопротивления. Арно позволил себе подчиниться, но руку, потянувшуюся к маркизу, постигла неудача: сноровистым движением де Сад завел письмо за шею Арно, делая его недосягаемым. Юноша рыкнул ему в рот, раздосадованный; азарт, который вкладывал он в поцелуй, был тем более желанен. Де Сад попытался было расстегнуть пуговицы костюма, но ассасин тут же отстранился.

Какая жалость.

− Мое письмо, − властно повелел Арно.

Затем саркастично добавил:

− Пока вы еще держите себя в руках.

Замечание вызвало у писателя, соблазненного этой идеей, усмешку. Тем не менее, он вынужденно вернул искомое обратно, и письмо замерло между их лицами. Арно мигом его выхватил. Он плавно распрямился, соскальзывая с кушетки, и де Сад, закатив глаза, уронил голову на подлокотник.

Так нетерпелив.

− Покидаешь меня столь скоро. Как скудно внимание, которое ты уделяешь своему информатору, − посетовал он лениво.

Арно уже уходил и был в дверях, но повернул голову, чтобы ответить. Его лицо, освещенное лишь частично, выражало насмешливость:

− Я почти поверил, будто вам есть до меня дело.

− Что ж. Постараемся удержать эту веру на плаву.

Де Сад одарил его сияющей улыбкой, на которую ассасин отозвался покачиванием головы, ничуть не убежденный. Писатель наблюдал, как Арно уходит, и много позднее обнаружил, что так и смотрит в окно, его поглотившее.

С одной стороны, он не понимал, _как_ Арно мог посвящать себя защите столь _не похожего_ на прочих человека.

С другой, он сказал себе: покуда дело это толкает Арно обратно в его объятия, он мог закрывать на происходящее глаза.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Du calme_ − (фр.) успокойся


End file.
